


Collected Uncharted short stories - Inktober 2019

by Hiirakiri



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: I'm real inspired now sure, M/M, but as always, never have expectations of me haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirakiri/pseuds/Hiirakiri
Summary: I'm doing the official Inktober 2019 prompts but since I hate doing art I'm doing them in fanfic format. These will mainly feature Rafe/Sam stuff so do what you wish with that information.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> These will be written as long or a short as my days will allow so only god knows where each individual one will end up. Hope you'll enjoy the ride as much as I enjoy writing it.

**DAY 1: ** **RING**

Sam was nervous. He couldn’t for the life of him stop fidgeting with the small velvety box in his pocket. He’d been planning this for months now and he was _oh so_ _ready_ to finally pop the question but the closer the date he’d come, the more nervous he’d gotten. And now the time was here. Or well, almost here. All he needed was for rafe to finally show up and the evening could proceed according to plan

It had been clear from the start it would take place at home. Taking him out for a big fancy dinner would be nice and all, sure, but Rafe had never been one for crowds unless absolutely necessary. No if you wanted to be around the  _ real  _ Rafe it’d have to be just the two of them.

As if on cue the doorbell rings which makes Sams breath catch in his throat, his heart beating like a jackhammer. So he takes a shaky breath, pulls his hand through his messy hair and goes to open. Which isn’t far. He’d been pacing just in front of his front door.

He can’t stop himself from looking out the peephole before opening. There’s traces of snow melting on top the shorter mans meticulously styled hair. The image, although ordinary, makes him feel warm. As he opens, Rafe is wearing his usual mask of indifference but as soon as they’re face to face it’s cracks into a soft smile. A smile only Sam gets to see. 

“Hey” Sam says softly, closing the door behind them. The other man shrugs off his winter jacket, water droplets flying everywhere as a result of snow melting. 

“I’ve missed you” he continues, as he wraps his arms around the shorter man, snuggling his head into his neck, resting it there. Rafe snorts at him so he repays him with butterfly kisses all over his neck, moving up his jawline and going around the face before properly kissing him on the mouth.

“You saw me just this afternoon” Rafe deadpans when they break for air. This is why they can’t have nice things.

“But I’ve missed you too” he says with another tender kiss “I suppose”.

Sam can’t help but to roll his eyes at his boyfriends somewhat stilted relationship to having human emotions. But he always knew he was like this. It was never a surprise. Besides, there was nothing that could make him love him any less, no matter how awkward his declarations of love was.

“So, what’s this movie I just  _ have  _ to see, huh?”

They leave the cramped hallway as Sam leads way to the kitchen, mind set on popping popcorn for their movienight. Because  _ some people  _ had never seen Scream. He’d placed a hand over his heart emulating a heart attack when Rafe had told him the fateful news. It was also immediately set in stone they had to see it. Together obviously.

The proposal had just matched up neatly. This was about as relaxed as he would ever get that rich bastard and he would prefer him to say yes. Actually, it’d be quite heartbreaking if he got a no.  _ Here’s to hoping,  _ he thinks to himself as the microwave starts popping. 

“It’s called  _ Scream  _ and it’s a horror movie classic. It’s a must-see! I can’t believe I’m dating a man who’s not partaken in horror movie history”

Rafe raises an unimpressed eyebrow at this spiel but doesn’t say anything negative nor positive, which is a win in Sams book. It’s not about the movie anyway. Well, it’s partly about the movie, like come, on who hasn’t seen Scream? 

For every minute that passes it’s visible the way Rafes defences come down. His shoulders stop tensing and his face relaxes, his entire person gets to take a breather. And god how Sam wishes the world could see this version of his partner. Because he’s loveable and soft and just like any other guy. 

At the same time he’s selfish and likes that this is just for him to enjoy.. He’d been called a selfish bastard before. He took pride in the title. As he’s thinking about these contradictory feelings Rafe falls onto his chest, their arms naturally going for an embrace. Their hearts beat in unison. 

Of course it’s taken him long enough to fall into said embrace that when they’re actually wrapped together the microwave goes off with a ding. Sam tries to hold onto him, stop him from being efficient with their damn snacks. they could wait. Or burn for all he cares. But it’s in vain as the other breaks free, he’s left leaning against the counter alone, watching the other fetch a bowl. 

“You’re in the way, genius” he gets to hear when he hasn’t moved an inch as Rafe returns. He’s effectively blocking access to the popcorn and he smiles smugly about it, making the other curl his lip in disdain. It’s only temporary though. Sam leans down for a kiss, which the shorter man begrudgingly answers to, before moving out of the way. 

“I’m supposed to be the guest here, where’s my service?” 

“Secondarily a guest, primarily my boyfriend. So I don’t  _ have  _ to serve you anything, love” Sam says with a laugh. 

“Always the smartass” Rafe replies, smacking said smartasses ass as he takes their popcorn and leaves. Most likely heading for the tiny living room. But alas, with him you could never be quite sure. 

“Wait for me!” Sam yells after him, trying to stifle the giddiness bubbling up inside him. The timing was almost right. The big question so tangible he could almost feel it on his tongue. 

The small living room was no understatement. A much too large tv, courtesy of Rafe, and a sofa made for two was all it could fit. The man of the hour was currently taking up all two spaces, his toned legs stretched out to their full length, waiting for him. But he chooses to linger in the door. Their eyes meet and it’s not uncomfortable. They can hear the sound of city life outside the windows and smell the buttery popcorn between them but he can’t pull himself to look away even for a second.

“So, before we start I kind have this question to ask, yeah?” He peels himself of the doorframe he’s been leaning against. Big hands gently scooch the others legs away, making space for himself to sit. Usually Rafe would get to have his legs resting across Sams, the taller man sitting upright as the shorter lies in a comfortable slouch. But not now.

Instead Sam ushers him to sit up and face him properly. His palms sweaty and his lips dry as the moment of truth is upon them. 

“You know, all those years ago, we came off to a rough start” he begins, forgetting his pre-planned speech in seconds. What the hell, he was always winging everything else, why not this?

“To put it mildly”

“Well, anyway” he says, trying to regain composure “we’ve grown since then. Both of us. And in more ways than one. I’m glad I’ve gotten to experience it all with you and maybe you feel the same, I wouldn’t know. Sometimes I think you came out of the womb a fully formed businessman. Fuck, I’m getting off-topic”

He can feel the forming of a sweatdrop on his forehead and it doesn’t exactly instill him with hope. God he must look a mess right now, he’d be  _ lucky  _ if he got a “yes”. 

“Samuel”. Rafe says, actually starting to look worried now, his brows furrowed and a concerned look in his eyes. “What are you getting at? Are you alright?”

“No no! I’m perfectly fine, actually more than fine. To hell with it, I’m good at cracking jokes but not so much with trying to tell you that I love you. God, I love you, you know? So I was thinking maybe you’d like to share the rest of our miserable treasure-hunting lives together?” He brings out the sleek box and opens it, revealing a simple silver ring inside. “W-what do you say?”

The tension is thick enough to cut through with a knife. Sams heart has never beat that hard nor that fast and it just might beat its way right out his ribcage. His heart was already laid bare but he’d like it to stay figurative rather than literal. It’s like time has stopped.

And that’s when Rafe bursts out laughing, something Sam had never seen before and it freaks him out. Was his offer that outrageous? But the other man, although doubled over in laughter, puts a hand on his shoulder in a somewhat reassuring manner before looking up again, actual tears in his eyes. If they’re from laughing or from being emotional was up for debate.

“I thought you were dying. Or leaving me, which would be a lot worse. Fuck Sam, never scare me like that again, I could’ve had a heart attack” the man’s still wheezing but it’s clear the words are honest. 

“Of course I’ll marry you. What kind of a fool would I have to be to refuse an offer like that? I don’t want to spend my life any other way than right next to you” 

And with that Sam allows himself to laugh and tear up too. So he does. He wraps his strong arms around the other in an embrace that speaks of never letting go. Maybe he won’t. Then they're kissing, and its desperate and yearning and absolutely perfect in every conceivable way. Because this is real and it’s the best day of their lives. 


	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober 2019. Prompt: Mindless.
> 
> Sam speaks of his time in jail with a newly awake Rafe.

**DAY 2: ** **MINDLESS**

“So, what’s the story behind the broken nose?” Rafe asks.

The autumn weather outside had been wet, cold, and caught them right in the middle of their walk. The shorter man fortunate enough to wear a hooded coat, somewhat shielding from the rain, but the taller wore only his customary jean jacket. This meant he’d been drenched in seconds. Whichever the case of their outer garments they’d both been dripping before reaching home.

They’d quickly stripped, clothes left behind like a trail, leading to their shared bedroom. As Sam was shaking the water out of his hair Rafe had nose dived into bed, quickly disappearing beneath the warm and protective duvet covers. Not an inch of him left visible. In fact, had the other not known he was in there it would have been nigh impossible to spot. It made him smile. He threw one last glance at his disheveled face, a nearby mirror for help, before joining his partner. Slipping into the comfortable bed.

As soon as they were both together again Rafe had wrapped the entirety of himself around Sams muscular build, cold clammy hands holding onto his waist in a desperate attempt to steal some heat. Not that Sam had any to spare, still, no harm in trying. 

Rafe succumbed first. The taller man felt his companion slip into a gentle sleep right there in his arms, breathing deepening and his eyes fluttering to try and stay open. Alas, it was in vain. It only took a minute before the shorter man was out cold. Of course Sam shortly followed suit. Had anyone been there to see them they would have had to agree they made a sweet sight. Cuddled close for warmth, for safety, for love. In shorter, blunter words: It was mushy.

And so that’s where they were now. As always, falling asleep cold meant you woke up sweltering. Sam's body had the natural temperature of an oven so he was leant against the headboard of the bed, arms behind his head and the duvet only covering him from the waist down. Rafe being the opposite of his partner, in more ways than one, was still beneath cover. Situated on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his eyes sleepily scanning the others scarred and weathered body. He looked delightfully hazy.

His eyes had eventually ended upon the crooked nose adorning Sam's face and he’d recalled, for the first time, that it hadn’t looked that way before their time in Panama. Irritated he’d bit his lip for not having noticed sooner. But as a man known for bluntness he figured he had nothing to lose. So he’d just flat out asked. 

“My nose?” Sam says with a contemplative look in his eyes. He brings his thumb and index finger to the bridge of it, pinching as if he hadn’t thought about it either. Before now.

“Well, they were 13 long years.” he continues with a bitter laugh “It was just some mindless fight. I had a lot of those after you guys escaped, believe it or not. I guess it was my way of coping with the fact that I was gonna spend the rest of eternity rotting away, an innocent man, in a Panamanian jail”

“Oh I don’t know about  _ innocent _ ” Rafe snorts.

“Innocent of any crimes committed in Panama at least!” The taller quips, pulling Rafe up so he’s forced to rest his pompous head upon his chest, playfully ruffling his hair in retaliation. 

“I really thought that was it though, you know? Live out the rest of my days in that godforsaken jail, locked away forever” He sounds tired. As if he never actually got to leave. It’s an unusually somber topic for them to be discussing. 

“So I did whatever I felt like. Picked fights, got in trouble and pissed off the guards. Anything that’d give me a kick, to feel that sweet rush of adrenaline. Figure it must’ve been during those times. I can’t pinpoint the exact one, the years kinda turned into a blur after a while” 

Rafe feels uneasy hearing about those years spent inside. All because of his own reckless behaviour that he himself never had to pay for. He clings closer to stronger man. Squeezing hard to make sure he’s really there. Maybe even to prove to Sam that  _ he’s  _ there as well, that he’ll never be alone again.

“I’m sorry” he mumbles, almost inaudible. Had Sam not been waiting for him to break the silence it might have gone unnoticed. 

And Sam holds him tight and strokes his hair, knowing full well the sincerity of the apology. 

“I know” he says, “I know”


	3. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe puts out a bait Sam wouldn't dream of saying no to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've managed to catch a horrible flu 2 days into this challenge so sorry if this isn't up to snuff, my fever could kill a minor barnyard animal right now.

**DAY 3: ** **BAIT**

Rafe patiently lies in wait. Frankly, the waiting was the best part. The suspense building up higher and higher, crescendoing into a rush of blissful adrenaline, making his vision almost blank out. The pure anticipation making him bit his lip.

He checks his expensive wristwatch for the hundredth time, watching the second hand circle round and round. His partner was late. The fact peeved him, more than he was willing to admit, considering how meticulously he’d planned their evening. But Samuel Drake never ran on anyone's schedule but his own, and barely even then.

Either way the bait was set downstairs and it was obvious enough for Sam to be able to put two and two together. It wasn’t that his boyfriend was stupid, quite the opposite actually. Especially when they were out hunting for treasure. The way he’d lose himself in work, searching for hours on end for whatever lost relic they had in their sight. Thing is, when it came to subtle romantic gestures he could be as dense as a brick wall.

The front door unlocks, instantly making him perk up as the game is set afoot.

“Rafe!” Sam shouts into the seemingly empty house, “Are you there?”. He scans the hallway for any sign of life, his gaze falling upon the trail of red leading upstairs. His first instinct is blood and as the thought crosses his mind he can feel gallons of the stuff leave his face. He’s forced to take another look, just to make absolutely sure, only to realise it’s millions of rose petals. 

He closes his eyes in tired resignation to the fact that his lifestyle has left some interesting marks. All while internally calling himself an idiot. He then realises he really  _ is  _ an idiot because those rose petals must lead to something. Something or  _ someone _ . The thought makes his body twitch, somewhere below the belt, almost making him blush in the process.

Rafe hears two heavy thuds which, he guesses, is Sasms boots hitting the floor. Then accompanied by the rustling of clothing, possibly being removed, and then the telltale creaking of the stairs- 

Quickly he throws himself on the bed, which squeaks treacherously, giving away his location instantly. Not that it had ever been a secret. Considering all the petals he so carefully strew about earlier. The footsteps get louder as he gets into position. On his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his head in his hands, feet swaying up in the air. A practised pose to make the utmost impact. He never did anything half assed, least of all when trying to arouse his boyfriend. 

“God, you really are incurable” Sam says, surveying the room Rafe has prepared for them.

Scented candles emit an intoxicating smell of cinnamon. They’re placed everywhere, all lit and wax pooling at their bases, indicating the other has been waiting for quite a while. The petals lead all the way up to their luxurious bed, some even thrown onto it. And smack dab in the middle lies the morally ambiguous man of his dreams.

“Sorry I kept you waiting. It’s actually funny, the reason I’m late is because of this” Sam says and from behind his back produces a bouquet of flowers. Red roses, same colour as those on the floor. 

Rafe looks at the bouquet in pure dumbfounded disbelief. The very thought of them having such similar ideas and executing them on the same day of all days, it’s just too much to bear. So he bursts out laughing. He breaks his pose as he curls into a ball, ugly laughing his aff off. A laugh the taller man is quick to join. 

They make quite the pair when they’re both on the bed, wrapped up in each other's limbs, still wheezing. The shorter one forced to bite his lip to stop while the taller one just breathes it out of his system. It takes a while, they keep breaking into fits of giggling. One of those laugh sessions that leaves your insides hurting, your mouth cramping and your mind exhausted but pleased beyond words.

Once they’ve completely calmed down the romantic mood is beyond ruined, but they kiss anyway. It’s soft, and loving. It’s all they really need.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison breakout with hints of Rafe x Sam because that's just the way I lean

“Just follow me” Rafe had said, right before all hell broke loose and changed their lives forever. 

There was no time to think as they raced through the corridors, the prison alarm blaring at them from all directions. Behind them guards shout commands in a foreign language. It’s only a matter of seconds before they open fire and that’s a distressing thought. Rafe doesn’t care as he continues leading the way through winding corridors. It’s a wonder he knows where they’re going at all. Or maybe he’s just that good at bluffing.

If there was such a thing as a higher power it must be dead set on making their lives miserable because of course the guards start shooting. Bullets whiz past them, way too close for comfort, one even grazing Rafes shoulder. Had he been a doubtful man he would’ve surely given up by now, but surrender was never an option for an Adler, so he pushed on. This wasn’t going to be the end of his story.

Nathan on the other hand was fuelled by adrenaline and anger rather than the rich kids more ambitious spirit. If they got out of there alive he was going to kick his ass. Killing Vargas alone was an idiotic move but he’d been erratic and unreliable long before that. It was clear the guy was unhinged and he was not about to die for another man's convictions. The words “ _ You wanna find out? _ ” echoing through his mind.

Lastly there was Sam, torn between two sides. One side made up by his little brother, whom he’d die for without hesitation, and the other by a filthy rich bastard that had him wrapped around his pinky. He gladly threw these emotions to the wind as he ran for his life, mind set solely on escaping in one piece. Or at least preferably one piece, chicks digged scars. 

_ I wonder if Rafe’s into scars _ , he manages to think before being thrown into reality again, helping Nathan pry the bars off of a window.

The wind howls as the trio sprint atop rooftops, recklessly jumping across them, the lighthouse in clear view. They were gonna make it. The sight warranting a self-satisfied smirk from Rafe, victory already in his grasp. They were all gasping as they approached their final hurdle into relative safety, one last roof to hop on over to. Easy.

The youngest goes first, his transfer almost nonchalant, as if he did this every day. Nathan goes second. He misses the ledge, instead falling down onto a rusted pipe below that just about gives up on him. It creaks underneath his weight but he’s quick to get up off it. As he turns around he shouts for his brother to follow, Rafe beside him returning fire with the gun taken from Vargas, as Sam is trapped on the other side.

He’s scared. He wouldn’t tell a soul but by god Sam is scared that maybe this is it. Maybe his luck has finally run out and this mission was stretching it too far. But his little brother is on the other side offering his bare hands to pull him up if he jumps and he  _ has  _ to give it a shot. So he gets up and throws himself without caution, putting his life into the two men on the other side. Nathans help being a bit more hands-on whereas Rafe tries to cover for them with the ancient Smith and Wesson revolver. 

And he almost makes it. 

His hand latches onto his brothers and he’s being pulled up, only centimeters away from freedom. 

Then there’s another round of bullets peppered at them and he freezes up.

The adrenaline is still pumping through his veins but suddenly he’s dizzy and he starts to slip, unable to hold on. It’s as if all his vital sign were failing and maybe they are because his vision starts to fade out. It’s getting cold. He’s blinking desperately but it doesn’t make any difference. The fight is lost. The last thing he sees before completely losing conscience is his brothers face, struck with worry and grief. Then he’s gone.

Nathan begs him to hold on and to reach up with his other hand but his prayers fall on deaf ears. When he loses his grip his brother plummets to the ground, breaking through a tin roof before disappearing out of vision. It's like all sounds fall away except for the loud beating of his heart, pounding grimly in his ears. The moment shaping him in ways he can’t yet tell but knows will stay with him for the rest of his life.

And Rafe watches the older man limply fall as well, his heart churning at the sight, not knowing why. He’s never previously cared for the lives and deaths of other. Neither has he stabbed someone before so he guesses there are first for everything but he has to put these feelings aside if they’re going to get out of this alive. 

Rousing Nathan out of his grief stricken state is hard but they have to keep moving. There’s no good reason they should all die. After all this isn’t the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my main fanfic titled "Sometimes you don't notice" so the next chapter will be out shortly, don't worry! Hope you'll enjoy these short oneshots too tho. I'm certain I'll regret joining this challenge in a day or two but as always, kudos and comments makes my days so they're all greatly appreciated!
> 
> /Angel


End file.
